Dappled Light
by Val-Creative
Summary: Life in San Francisco goes as normally as it could be. Living with a parasite inside you. Falling in love with the parasite inside you.


**.**

**.**

Life in San Francisco goes as normally as it could be. Living with a parasite inside you.

_Falling in love_ with the parasite inside you.

Eddie lounges out on his bed, pulling off his tee and scratching his naked, muscular belly idly. His laptop whirring quietly. He feels Venom extend a glistening, black-viscous limb, plucking up the extra large Dunkin Donuts cup from the bedstead. It's full of clear, warm water and about six little goldfish swimming around tranquilly. Venom manifests, with his gooey, miniaturized face, wolfing down two of the goldfish happily, sucking on the water sloppily and noisily through a bright orange straw.

No more coffee in the early morning. It makes both Eddie and Venom sick to the point of puking. No more Redbull either.

He scrolls through Google, looking up when Venom makes a low, contented growl. His fluid-like, soft skin pressing to Eddie's cheek. Nuzzling him. The rosy morning-light streaming in just makes everything glowy and glimmery.

**_EDDIE._**

"Yes, baby?" Eddie murmurs, hearing Venom's raspy voice emitting inside him.

**_HUNGRY._**

"You were just eating."

_**HUNGRY, EDDIE.**_

"We had live lobster yesterday. Cost an arm and a leg," Eddie points out, glancing down to his laptop. "We're not doing that again."

**_NO._**

**_TATER TOTS._**

Eddie's mouth twitches into a smile. Venom can probably tell his pulse quickens, and all of his chaotic human endorphins surge through him, brimming with affection for this Symbiote. "Alrighty. You got it. Just give me a sec."

**_WHAT IS THAT?_**

For a moment, he almost slams the laptop shut, Eddie's fingers clenching hard. This is _embarrassing_.

Besides the parasite, Eddie already wasn't quite like everyone else. He didn't feel that way from a young age. Different. He loved Anne. Eddie likes orgasms and cuddling, but he's not… _wild_ about actually having sex itself. He did it for Anne, crowding her on the mattress and laughing through hot, spit-sticky kisses, waiting for her to roll the condom on. Pushing inside her tightness and groaning, dragging his cock awkwardly and repeatedly in, out, in while a bare-breasted Anne touched herself. It's something Eddie was expected to do in a relationship. That's all.

That _should _be all. But… hell, Eddie doesn't want to do that anymore. Doesn't feel right.

"Research," he whispers, scrolling through more articles about sex-repulsion and asexuality. "Trying to figure some stuff out."

_**EDDIE.**_

_**WE HAVE NO SECRETS.**_

Eddie squints his eyes, chuckling. "You're right, Vee."

He lets Venom consume the text as rapidly as he is, listening to a deep-gurgly and understanding **_HHMMMMM_**.

**_YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS NORMAL._**

"It's not what I've been taught… I don't know. People have sexual attraction. I don't think I do."

**_YOU ARE NORMAL. A NORMAL LOSER ON THIS PLANET._**

"Thanks," Eddie says, amused and feeling Venom's claws morph around his hand, squeezing down. It feels so nice. He wonders… _very briefly_… could Venom manifest in other ways? Inside him? Like in a pleasurable…?

**_WHAT'S A KINK?_**

"Oh, uhh…" The laptop shifts, nearly falling off the clean white sheets and the bed itself, as a mortified Eddie clears his throat. His face blushing hot. "That's… something that helps you get off. Y'know…"

**_MY KINK IS EDDIE._**

There's glee in Venom's tone. Eddie shakes his head, smiling wider.

"That's… that's actually very sweet."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Venom (2018) isn't mine. I rewatched this movie and goddddddd I still love it wowwww they're actually in love. I don't care what anyone else says. IT'S COMIC CANON. FIGHT ME. NO DON'T FIGHT ME. I'M SENSITIVE. _______Okay so it is __30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does using the focus/perspective of the story. It's either gonna be canon or fanon! It is Day 10 which is "Asexual" and I mean you could make Venom asexual but that's kinda boring to me. Asexuality is very much a natural human experience! Love you guys!  
______

_Along with this from the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge this is also Day 10 which is "explaining a kink to their partner" and this is a prompt table I'm using for June. _

_(If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)_


End file.
